A Welcome Distraction
by Flyleaftwin
Summary: Rukia finds a way to make Ichigo give her his undivided attention.


**AN: Very much a PWP using an otp prompt thing I saw on the IchiRuki tag on tumblr. Enjoy! **

* * *

Ichigo was distracted, but he was trying not to let it show. His fingers moved seamlessly over the controls of the new games console he had just bought, his eyes relishing in the mouth-watering vibrancy of the colours on the screen and the feel of accomplishment every time he completed a level. And damn had he earned at least one night off to enjoy the thing he'd been working non-stop to buy for the last four weeks.

_She _said it was okay, _she _told him that she didn't mind as long as he worked hard for it and _she_ promised to leave him alone and take over patrolling so he could take his time and enjoy the new game.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Rukia had asked him when he had chosen to play _Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition_ for his new PS4. She was of course talking about the heroine Lara Croft.

"Huh?" He'd answered abstractedly back, "Sure," He'd also said not having really heard his she-devil of a girlfriend's question. Maybe that's why she'd decided to stick her hand down his pants…

Now he was sitting – squirming - in his position on the couch, beads of sweat dripping down his face as Rukia gave him, undoubtedly, the best hand job of his life. And he was just too damn stubborn to even admit that it was having any affect on him.

So on he played ignoring the way Rukia's fingers curled around his painfully hard erection and her nails scraped against his balls ever so lightly on every alternative stroke. Every time she did this, he couldn't help his stomach from churning in need, want and sheer pleasure. His muscles tightened and contracted almost painfully as she lowered her head against his neck and began to nip at the skin on his throat. He bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise as he downright refused to admit that he was enjoying this pleasure more than the game. He wanted her so badly, he could feel the heat from her body, the scent of her skin but he wouldn't ask for it. Nope, she wouldn't break him this time.

Despite his defiant attitude and his seemingly calm outer appearance every time Rukia's small, slender and very capable fingers twisted around his dripping tip, well Lara Croft kept dying a horrible and painful death. He swallowed thickly as she sped up her pace and he knew she was just as aroused, as he was, she was panting freely against his neck and two hard nipples kept grazing his arm. She wasn't wearing a bra his fuzzy brain was able to comprehend as he got Lara to search another tomb.

She huffed against him and he nearly whined when she suddenly yanked her hand out of his boxers and his pants leaving him painfully aroused and a little confused. He licked his lips when he felt her shift beside him but he kept his eyes on the screen, this was just another one of her tricks, she was just trying to get him to look her way and that would be the victory she was after. He smiled ruefully as he started another gunfight with some mercenaries when he felt Rukia shift and leave the couch altogether.

Okay sure he was slightly annoyed she'd left him with a boner as hard as concrete but he'd won, that had to be a first for him, Rukia always won when it came to sex. He had no idea when he had started dating her that she was just as sexually needy as he was, if not more so. As he fidgeted slightly to relieve the pressure on his dick, he wasn't expecting a half naked Rukia to reappear in front of his vision, nor for her to slide his erection out of his pants and impale herself with it.

"Fuuuuccckkk," She hissed as she let her head drop back and used his shoulders to hold herself in place. He nearly came right there at the exquisite feeling of her tight inner walls clamping down around him.

But surprisingly he didn't react, he didn't blink, he didn't bite his lip and he especially didn't stop playing his game – even when Rukia began to bob up and down on his stiff length. He could barely see the television and Lara's death scream told him that he'd died yet again but his vision was clouding over as Rukia's fingers slid under his t-shirt, traced every bump and ridge on his stomach before finding his nipples.

He inadvertently let out a grunt when she began to rub her thumbs over his nipples in a circular motion, _fuck, that little witch_, he thought whilst shaking his pleasure-clouded mind to try and clear it, she knew how much he loved when she played with him like that. He let out a deep, but shaky, breath as she began to squeeze her inner walls purposefully and swivel her hips just before she reached the base of his dick. His fingers slipped on the controller, she was pushing him to the very ragged edge, that little manoeuvre she was doing right now was another one of his favourite things.

Her head dipped forward and he could see the TV a little better, the words 'You died' were flashing in red letters and had been for some time since Rukia decided to tease all of his main pleasure points. He just hoped she didn't go for-

Too late.

He groaned and screwed his eyes shut as she simultaneously tightened again, pinched his nipples and sucked the very sensitive skin just below his ear. She was moving so slowly; he opened his watery eyes and tried to ignore the tightening of his balls and the shaking of his fingers as he began to play again. Rukia languidly rolled her hips as she rubbed her fingers from his nipples down to his navel, around his sides, all over his back. His whole body felt alive and on fire as she continued to suck carefully and tenderly the skin on his neck. Lara was just about to make a difficult jump when Rukia did the one thing he knew would trigger his impending orgasm.

"Ichigo…" She moaned against his ear as her fingers found his nipples again and a strangled gasp left his mouth. He loved when she moaned his name like that, it was so full of want, desire and it was all because of him.

_Fuck it!_ He thought as he literally threw his brand new, and expensive, controller across the room, grabbed Rukia by the hips and slammed her down as hard and deep as he could on him.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" She gasped as he did it again and again, the whiteness behind his eyes intensifying until all he could hear was the sound of slapping skin, Rukia's panting breaths and his own voice saying over and over.

"Finish it, please just fucking finish it!" His fingers were digging into her hips as he begged her to complete him and she did the moment her mouth attacked his own, her tongue wrapping around his and tasting every inch of his mouth. He yelled into her, his release so powerful it took all of his breath away and left him with only one of his senses, feeling. He could_ feel_ everything.

The beads of sweat dripping down his body, the feel of Rukia's walls clamping down around him as she too erupted into a volcanic orgasm, he could feel the heat coming from her body, her mouth working against his own. He could feel it, feel her, and feel amazing.

No sooner had it come, it was all over and they were just a confused tangle of limbs and pleasure. She groaned when he lifted her up to slip out of her, the evidence of his explosion and her own dripping down onto his jeans, he sighed when he set her back down again on his lap, he'd just washed these jeans to.

"So do you still think she's pretty?" Rukia asked after getting her breath back and he could hear the smugness in her tone, the look of victory in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck. "If I said yes, what would you do?" he asked, his voice muffled by her wet skin. She pushed his face away from her, a seductive smile playing around on her flushed face.

"Well I'm sure I could think of something to distract you," She replied before leaning forward to kiss him again and the realisation hit him. She may have got what she wanted, she may have made him break, but he was the one that got the reward in the end, maybe it wasn't so bad loosing to her after all.


End file.
